Impuestos y con Valor Agregado
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Retos auto-impuestos. Cada Viñeta tiene una pareja distinta. No hay aparente conexión alguna entre las historias. Se aceptan retos. Viñeta número trece: A Hanabi le encanta reírse de las cosas, principalmente de las dramáticas lechugas humanas.
1. NaruIno: Aquí, para cuando me quieras

Antes que nada, me permitiré hacer algunos comentarios rápidos para evitar confusiones:

1. Esto es una compilación de historias. No es mi intención original que tengan conexión entre ellas (pero igual podría pasar y prometo avisar cuando sea el caso).

2. Las parejas serán (casi) todas heterosexuales para evitar irme por las ramas (y evitar plagar esto de cosas todavía más inconexas, idiotas e incoherentes).

3. Sí, me gusta liar amorosa (y sexualmente) a los personajes, así que habrá al menos un abrazo en todo lo que está escrito aquí. Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.

4. Si tienes muchas ganas de leer a una pareja en especifico, déjame tu reto y yo cumpliré tu deseo (si puedes poner una situación o algo que dispare mi imaginación, te lo agradeceré aún más).

Aclarado esto:

Pareja: Naruto Uzumaki/Ino Yamanaka (_NaruIno_)

**Aquí, para cuando me quieras.**

Naruto no lava ropa a mano, ni de chiste. No porque no le guste hacerlo, es solo que a veces se lo toma a entrenamiento ninja y la situación es malísima para las telas (sobre todo las delicadas). Por eso solía ir a la lavandería de la esquina, donde todos los shinobis solían reunirse (a veces sin querer) a platicar mientras conseguían ropa interior limpia que lucir en la semana. Al rubio le encantaba la idea porque Sakura estaba muy seguido ahí y pocas veces estaba Sasuke, así que eran oportunidades de oro puro (¿o diamantes en bruto?).

Él entró al establecimiento, con actitud de donjuán, sin buscar a Sakura con la mirada (porque secretamente esperaba que ella le saludara amistosamente). Tenía la certeza de que ese día, sería algo completamente nuevo. Esperaba fervientemente que ese presentimiento fuera para lo que lograría con Sakura.

Metió la ropa en la lavadora y después levantó rostro, el cual mostraba una mueca orgullosa, profunda, intensa; intentando deslumbrar a la chica de ojos verdes. Pero sus ojos azules, no se encontraron con esos ojos jade. No pudo ocultar su frustración.

-"Si buscas a Sakura, no está aquí, se fue con Sasuke a reconstruir el clan Uchiha"-le espetó la molesta rubia Ino. Tenía los brazos cruzados y reía con ganas mientras contemplaba como la quijada del chico casi tocaba el suelo-"Deberías darte por vencido, ella no está interesada ni en ti, ni en el otro chico que solo usa ropa verde"-

Dos rubios. Dos pares de ojos azules encontrándose en una batalla fugaz, pero no por eso menos feroz. Al menos de parte del chico.

-"¿Y a ti quién te preguntó'ttebayo?"-bufó moviendo la vista al techo.

-"Yo sólo trato que no te sientas tan mal cuando te le declares y te mande por un tubo"-

-"¿Qué clase de preocupación es esa'ttebayo?"-

-"La mía"-contestó secamente. Ino no era agradable con otra persona que no fuera Sasuke, pero desde que Sakura se vio correspondida (de manera silenciosa y más sexual que sentimental), su amiga no había hecho más el intento de querer salir con el Uchiha. Ni siquiera le hablaba.

-"Yo solito puedo con mis problemas, dattebayo"-dijo tristemente el rubio.

-"Lo sé. Sólo es informativo, nada de que preocuparse"-admitió la Yamanaka clavando sus ojos, tan iguales a los de él, sobre el piso del lugar-"¿De verdad te gusta la frentona?"-

Naruto se sonrojó. Se rascó la nuca con la mano y cerró los ojos en una mueca infantil. No respondió con palabras, no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Ino bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa que bien podría haber sido catalogada como de terror.

-"Ya veo"-Ino de pronto se estaba acercado, hasta quedar frente a frente con el hiperactivo Uzumaki. Azul contra azul. Fuego y rabia se mezclaba con confusión. De pronto, ella sujetó las orillas de la chamarra naranja que él usaba.

Un beso. Uno simple, seco y perfecto. Naruto, incitado por la acción de ella, cerró el espacio que había entre la boca de Ino y la suya. Está vez no fue tan suave ni tan casto, ni tan simple. La tanda de besos que iban acompañados de manoseos y jadeos, se vio interrumpida por el fin del ciclo de la lavadora.

-"Avísame cuando quieras dejar de pensar en la frentona"-dijo Ino sacando su ropa y poniéndola en la secadora, dejándolo solo y con ganas de entender que rayos pasaba por esa cabeza rubia.

**Notas de la Autora:** Sakura es un gran personaje, la admiro (o algo parecido), pero la mujer no se merece a Naruto. Ino no es mi santo de devoción, pero gracias a ella he mejorado en el videojuego de batallas.


	2. ShikaSaku: Juegos de Seducción

Gracias por los comentarios. Me fascina Shikamaru. Sakura es débil (y no por eso tengo algo encontra de ella) y este es el resultado. Amén.

* * *

**2. Juegos de Seducción**

Era realmente aburrido estar junto a la chica de pelo rosado cuya única meta en al vida era ser la esposa del Uchiha y darle todos los hijos que él quisiera a base de orgasmos o algo parecido.  
La chica estaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras esperaban que llegaran con la llave correcta para abrir la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime. Tsunade no había querido que destruyeran la puerta hecha de madera de excelente calidad, así que los dos se habían quedado encerrados.  
-"Esto es problemático"-dijo Shikamaru en un tono apático.  
-"Es horrible"-secundó Sakura con voz aguda.  
El tiempo pasó y de pronto, Sakura, en una desesperada medida para no volverse camarón a causa del aburrimiento, preguntó si a él le gustaba Ino. Shikamaru, respondió (brillantemente) que las mujeres son problemáticas y que gracias al cielo no tenía ningún interés en el sexo femenino. Sakura entonces saco un tablero de ajedrez (al menos internamente) la atención del Nara.  
-"Y si yo gano, saldrás con Ino"-le propuso tratando de que logrará algo con su mejor amiga, que seguía soltera  
-"¿Y si yo gano?"-preguntó con un deje de malicia, que Sakura no notó.  
-"Haré lo que tu me pidas"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-"Que problemático"-aceptó mientras acomodaba las piezas y le permitía a ella ser las blancas, como todo un caballero.  
La partida fue larga, extensa y completamente intensa. Sabía que Sakura Haruno era inteligente, pero no pensó que tanto. Finalmente, después de un largo periodo (en que nadie había venido a ver lo de la puerta), el chico dijo sutilmente "Jaque Mate".  
Sakura dejó caer su quijada al suelo mientras sus ojos de jade se clavaban en el tablero mientras se preguntaba como rayos Shikamaru le había ganado en su especialidad.  
Él bostezó.  
-"Bien, ganaste"-admitió con un infantil puchero-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-  
Shikamaru fue tan rápido como una sombra y sujetó el mentón de la chica de pelo rosado. La estaba besando con ímpetu. Ella no tuvo palabras ni movimientos, porque el contacto cesó antes de que pudiera hacer gala de su fuerza sobrehumana.  
-"Quiero que no le digas a nadie de esto. Sería problemático"-  
En ese instante, se abrió la puerta y Tsunade, Shizune y el cerdito aparecieron frente a ellos. Shikamaru, que no se había aburrido en todo el rato, salió con su pose desgarbada con destino indefinido.


	3. InoNaruSaku: Una noche en Roma

**Una noche en Roma  
**

-"Naruto está enamorado de ti"-dijo con tufo alcohólico, una Ino bastante risueña, que no aceptaba negativas. Cuando la rubia (de ojos azules y patético historial amoroso) ingería más alcohol de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar siempre se volvía peligrosamente desinhibida, soltando verdades y mentiras piadosas (más verdades que mentiras) al por mayor.  
Sakura, que había sido invitada por Ino para que la cuidara y no para que le hiciera segunda en lo de la ebriedad, la miró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo preocupada. Necesitaba detener un posible coma etílico. El cantinero, un hombre homosexual cuya pareja de vez en cuando le ayudaba a sacar mujeres hermosas y borrachas del local, le sugirió que intentaran darle agua apenas teñida con refresco de sabor. Sakura dice que es buena idea.  
-"Esto no sabe a sake…"-le espeta Ino con el ceño graciosamente fruncido y la lengua entorpecida por el alcohol.  
-"Es que ya tienes el sentido del gusto atrofiado"-miente su amiga mientras da un leve sorbo a un vaso de agua un poco de refresco de manzana-"¡Pero si esta muy fuerte! ¡Maldita cerda, deja de tomar!"-  
-"Yo bebo a salud de todos esos que no me quieren… mira que ver como el flojo se fue con la del abanico gigante… ¿Temami?"-  
-"Temari…"-corrige Sakura mientras mueve la cabeza al ver que tiene que escuchar, otra vez, su letanía de amores perdidos.  
-"Esa"-dice Ino zampándose todo el vaso de un solo trago-"Y que Kiba…"-  
-"Bueno si, entiendo… pero dime ¿Por qué vienes a festejar tu soltería? ¿A salud de quien?"-  
-"Pues de tu Naruto, frentona"-  
-"¿Mi Naruto?"-  
-"Esta perdidamente enamorado de ti… dame otro"-dice mientras espera otro vaso de licor o mejor dicho, de agua pintada con refresco-"Pensé que porque estaba solito caería más fácilmente, pero ¡NO! Tenía que estar enamorado de ti… maldita frentona, tu los tienes a todos y yo no tengo a nadie"-lloriquea mientras mira el reflejo de su amiga a través del vidrio y el agua casi transparente del vaso(o intenta verlo).  
-"No es cierto"-dice Sakura-"Naruto no dice nada, yo soy la novia de Sasuke y él está feliz con eso, incluso salimos los tres"-  
-"Eres una tarada…"-balbucea la chica rubia, completamente ebria y con las mejillas rosadas. Justo en ese momento, Naruto, que siempre entra al bar por una bebida sin alcohol hecha a base de agua mineral, limón y sal (porque según él siempre duerme mejor con eso), hace su aparición.  
-"¡Quiero mi suerito, dattebayo!"-dice mientras sonríe y se rasca casualmente la cabeza. Ino y Sakura, que están en la barra ubicada en la entrada del establecimiento lo miran.  
-"Mira, hablando del rey de roma"-comenta Ino con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus entorpecidas facciones-"Anda Naruto, confiesa que me has rechazado por la frentona junto a mi"-grita al tiempo que levanta el vaso y se lo empina con alegría.  
Naruto, guía sus ojos de Ino a Sakura y de Sakura a Ino. Un leve sonrojo cruza sus facciones y este no contesta, dándole la razón a la rubia.  
-"Venga Naruto, brinda conmigo, porque Sakura es de Sasuke y tú no eres mío, sino de la frentona…"-dice Ino alegremente mientras algunas lágrimas contradicen su aparente humor.

* * *

El Narusaku solo se me da cuando no es correspondido. Lo siento, para mi no es canon (ni siquiera Kishimoto me hará cambiar de parecer). Debería disculparme, pero no lo haré. Ahora si pido disculpa por eso último (?).

(Si, el botoncito de "Review" te pide, encarecidamente, que lo piques. Hazlo feliz a él y a mi)


	4. SasuHina: Mindless

**Mindless**

Acababa de hacer uno de esos descubrimientos bastante extraños, realmente increíbles. Y pensar que había pasado varias veces frente a él y no lo había notado ni una sola vez. Era casi de risa. Él había podido lanzar una carcajada, pero prefirió no hacerlo en ese momento. Ni mucho menos en los que le siguieron.

Sasuke mira a la chica con la que ahora se besa en una esquina particularmente privada del callejón cercano al Ichiraku. La mira como si fuera la mujer más bella que sus ojos oscuros y fríos jamás han visto. Sus manos delinean, por encima de los metros innecesarios de tela, el cuerpo bien formado de la chica, quien gime, pero no le llama.  
Ella tiene los ojos blancos e inocentes. Como la luna que brilla por su ausencia, regalándoles la intimidad que requieren. Ella no esta convencida de que enredar sus brazos en su cuello es lo correcto, pero no se detiene. Él no tiene conciencia para ponerse a pensar si lo que hace esta bien o mal (como si el quisiera juzgar actos con un parámetro tan estúpido como ese), así que prosigue con el beso, profundizándolo con fiereza propia de un Uchiha.

Se llama Hinata, se apellida Hyuuga. Y, para delirio de Sasuke, ella vuelve a gemir. Pero sigue sin nombrarle. Quizá porque no sabe como hacerlo.

La mente de Hinata es un desastre. Mientras más lo piensa, más siente ganas de sentir que las manos de su compañero recorran la piel de su cintura. Entre más intenta calmarse y dejarse llevar, más preguntas se colocan en círculo alrededor de la pareja, pero solo son entendidas por la joven de pelo azulado. Que forma más extraña de atormentarse.

De pronto, las suplicas internas son escuchadas y él sumerge sus manos entre el cierre de su chamarra, que se ha abierto tiempo atrás. Ella suspira inocentemente contra sus labios, mientras su cara tiene el color de la sangre que corre a gran velocidad por su sistema circulatorio. Él sonríe sin que esta sea una mueca de inocencia, pero si posee rasgos de felicidad (que es fuertemente opacada por el deseo).

De pronto se pregunta si es buena idea olvidarse de que está casado con otra. Decide que si porque los suspiros de Hinata parecen incitarle. Después, se pregunta si esta bien que ella olvide su compromiso establecido un par de semanas antes. Decide que si y pide a su conciencia (que generalmente no opina) que se calle. Esta no hace caso y lanza un ultimo cuestionamiento: ¿Está bien que la primera vez de esta chica sea en esta fea callejuela?

El gruñe.

Maldita conciencia.

Anota en sus notas mentales "matar a la conciencia".

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, toma a la chica en brazos y, a una velocidad casi irreal, se encaminó a un lugar más seco y más pacifico. Una zona en la cual las paredes serán testigos de cómo él toma la pureza de Hinata Hyuuga.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya no puede esconderlo. Esta demente. Enloquecido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo siente en todo su ser. Son ganas de ella, de ser uno solo. No se sabe como llegaron a una cama. Blanca como la luna, como los ojos que le miran con temor y expectación. Si los ojos de Sasuke pudieran incendiar algo, seguramente, aquel cuarto ardería con la fuerza del hidrogeno fusionándose en helio. Seguramente un sol nacería en ese lugar.

Hinata es atacada por las dudas que claman por una respuesta coherente. Ella decide que le deja la decisión a su compañero de infidelidad: Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuhina. Seh. Porque soy crackera. Dedicado a D_ark Amy-chan_ (explicaciones sobran).

(Lo sé, estoy demente por creer que está en el canon de Naruto sufrir por Sakura, pero no los veo como canon. Lo sé. Debería disculparme pero mi ego se resiste. Disculpen).

Nota para **leonardo**: Soy Naruhinera. Deja mi ego en paz. El no te hace nada. Gracias.


	5. NejiTen: El lenguaje de la vida

Nota: Esta viñeta ha sido reeditada.

**El lenguaje de la vida**

Hyuuga Neji jamás gastaba demasiada saliva en algún tema en específico. Era de esas personas cuya mirada lo decía, sino todo, probablemente se ahorraba más del noventa por ciento de la conversación con el poder de sus blanquecinos ojos.

A él le fastidiaba, por encima de todas las cosas, tener que explicar cosas evidentes. A Tenten, esta actitud le parecía demasiado molesta pero podía vivir con esa situación. Era capaz de omitir comentarios al respecto, más que nada porque, siendo completamente honesta, Tenten era incapaz de contrariar al Hyuuga (o siquiera intentarlo). Poca gente era capaz de intentar hablar el mismo idioma que el prodigio. Y quienes lo intentaban, seguramente era porque eran unos imbéciles.

He ahí el caso de Lee.

(Más explicaciones, no se requieren.)

Tenten, siempre pensó que la mirada del Hyuuga era la máxima expresión de comunicación no verbal. Amaba la manera en que su mirada se posaba en su rostro y le felicitaba (a su manera, claro está) por haber realizado buenas maniobras durante el entrenamiento. Esperaba, ansiosa, la forma en que los labios de Neji se curveaban en una media sonrisa cuando sus ojos chispeaban con un sentimiento parecido al deseo, transmitiéndole algo parecido al nerviosismo propio de una situación incómoda. Detestaba la manera en que sus ojos lanzaban una onda de presión despectiva hacia su prima Hyuuga Hinata. Añoraba poder contemplar más seguido, la ilusión de un futuro medianamente cercano, en esos espejos blancos.

Evidentemente, jamás decía nada. Como si fuera a atreverse a semejante cosa. En silencio, se la pasaba contemplando las facetas del genio del afamado clan Hyuuga. En silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonreía porque las miradas libidinosas y las miradas que ella consideraba como leves insinuaciones, se había estado repitiendo con bastante frecuencia. Y si, no podía negarlo, estaba feliz. Pero el ser humano siempre quiere más y Tenten, tenía que lograr tener más.

¿En que artes surgió la necesidad de que él la reclamara como suya? Nunca lo sabremos. Ni la propia Tenten supo de donde había quedado el pudor mental del que tanto se vanagloriaba. Tan sólo existió la necesidad casi física de que la reclamara como suya con las palabras y no con esa mirada que, de ser posible, sería capaz de incendiar el mismísimo infierno. Quería escucharlo.

No.

Tenía que escucharlo.

Era casi vital

¿Qué no lo veía él con su poder casi divino? Era evidente que ella, a pesar de su bien guardado orgullo de kunoichi, era presa de una cárcel etérea, extrañamente imaginaria, intangible, pero completamente palpable para quien conociera aquel idioma sin palabras que hablaba a la perfección Neji. Un dialecto que Tenten se empeñaba por descifrar, de la misma manera en que un niño que apenas conoce el abecedario, se muere de ganas por leer a Platón o a Sócrates.

¿Cómo hablar el mismo idioma si a duras penas se daba cuenta de la existencia de un nivel superior de comunicación usado entre personas dotadas de talento? Parecía como si quisiera jugar con lenguaje binario, intentando agregar un dos o un tres para ahorrarse la codificación correcta de los ceros. En realidad era estúpido. El lado lógico de Tenten se negaba rotundamente a emprender tal misión egoísta y sin sentido.

Pero la conciencia se hace a un lado, cuando de amor se trata.

Tenten no era de las personas que trataran de enterarse de todo. Es más, ni siquiera era capaz de entender cuál era la necesidad que presentaban Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno de saber todo sobre todos en la aldea de la hoja. Pero, cuando estaba cerca de él… definitivamente rompía sus propias convicciones y deseaba saberlo todo. Siempre y cuando él estuviera involucrado. Era una extraña relación anabólica.

"_**Sólo quiero estar con él"**_ rezaba su mente con cierta vehemencia.

¿Qué si lo quería? Claro que lo quería. Quizá más de lo que el Hyuuga se merecía. Porque si. Definitivamente hay gente que merece cosas buenas y personas que definitivamente no están preparadas para tener bendiciones porque simplemente no poseen la cualidad más grande de quien recibe: el saber dar las gracias.

Pero Tenten no estaba juzgando a Neji, esa etapa ya la había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Al menos eso concluyó durante el arduo entrenamiento que habían estado llevando a cabo una tarde de otoño.

Antes de darse cuenta, y aún sumida en su maquinaciones, ya estaba junto a él, ambos tumbados en el suelo, entre hojas naranja y cafés.

Él miraba el horizonte, como si pudiera saber el minuto exacto en que se pondría el sol. A veces, después de contemplarlo mucho tiempo, ella terminaba atribuyéndole dotes casi divinas. Ella miró de reojo aquellas pupilas perladas y sintió un verdadero escalofrío.

"_**Dilo"**_ comento de de forma imperativa, su desquiciada mente.

Se puso de pie, para colocarse justo en frente de él. El contraste de ambos colores de ojos se hizo presente en forma de una tensión casi tangible que llenaba por completo el aire que les rodeaba. Tenten inclinó su cuerpo un poco, para poder ver su reacción. Neji Hyuuga ni se inmutó. Ella tanteó, a su manera, el terreno que estaba a punto de pisar. Se sentía como si fuera a caer en arenas movedizas.

-"¿Está bien, si tengo novio?"-le preguntó después de la práctica, cuando Lee estaba por hacer más de dos mil lagartijas.

Él la miró fijamente. Observó como su rostro cambiaba de color hasta volverse color granada y sus ojos color avellana le rehuían el contacto visual. Justo en el momento en que ya no hubo contacto entre ellos dos, él contestó.

-"Sí"-

Y, dándose media vuelta, la dejó helada. Completamente fría. De pies a cabeza.

"_**No, por favor no…"**_ gimió su mente mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos tras el flequillo.

La tormenta inició en su interior.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Pretender que todo estaba bien, después de haber sido rechazada cruelmente, con sólo una frase? Ni siquiera la había mirado durante el proceso ¿Tan poco le importaba a Neji? De pronto, se sintió estúpida.

Deseó gritar, pero como siempre, se calló.

Y una solitaria lágrima empezó a formarse en sus ojos.

De pronto, sintió ganas de regresar el tiempo y evitar que ella misma se atreviera a contrariarle. Quería evitar que intentare retarle al intentar comprender mejor las acciones humanas.

Finalmente, Hyuuga Neji era el que mejor sabía hablar, codificar y entender el lenguaje silencioso, incomprensible para las mentes inestables, inusual para la gente ordinaria.

Para Tenten, no había nada peor que sentirse ordinaria. Porque así jamás podría aspirar a estar a su lado como una reconocida compañera ninja. Mucho menos como una novia o algo parecido. Sintió ganas de irse.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y comentó algo acerca de irse antes de que se pusiera el sol por completo, excusando algo como la cena (o algo del estilo, algo tan patético como para que Neji supiera que estaba más que dolida).

-"Espera"-dijo él, con su voz más fría que nunca, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca y deteniéndola como si hubiera puesto una pared de plexiglás enfrente y la pobre castaña se hubiera estrellado contra esta.

Se había puesto de pie a una velocidad casi supersónica, y la había girado con brusquedad casi impropia de sus características principescas e inusuales. Estaba frente a frente, pero había algo que denotaba lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hyuuga.

Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo formular palabra alguna que denotara coherencia en su persona. Lamentablemente (o gracias al cielo), no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Neji juntó su boca con la de ella y contestó haciendo gala de un lenguaje místico, casi de ensueño.

Con sus labios moviéndose acompasadamente, en un movimiento dulce y cálido comenzó la conversación. Era tan conmovedoramente dulce que definitivamente provoco un tímido sonrojo en la kunoichi.

Era mentira. No podía ser cierto. Los labios de Hyuuga Neji no podían haber rozado los propios. Era casi, una burla a su intelecto. Tenten estaba rayando la locura. Los pensamientos estaban haciendo un circulo a su alrededor para golpearla lentamente con preguntas y cuestiones a las cuales jamás tendría respuesta. El solo recordar cómo le había rozado los labios…

Demonios, necesitaba agua fría.

Neji sólo sonrió.

Y por primera vez, Tenten entendió que eso (en el lenguaje de la vida del ninja genio) era su forma de decirle que ese sentimiento era mutuo.


	6. KibaHina: Luz

kibaHina (Kiba Inuzuka/Hinata Hyuuga).

(Advertencia: Esta viñeta es especialmente dulce. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño).

**Luz**

Hinata siempre había tenido la cualidad ser más familia que compañera y amiga. Era como la prima adorable que uno quería cuidar de los malandrines. O como la hermana mayor siempre tranquila y con un consejo de pocas palabras que siempre subía el ánimo.

La chica tenía esa serenidad melancólica que era digna de un retratista y que al mismo tiempo era imposible de explicar con simples palabras. Cualquiera que quisiera conocer la verdadera belleza de esa joven, tenía que verla frente a frente y ver en sus ojos blanquecinos que su pasividad no sólo era parte de su manera de vivir dentro de lo que ella creía virtud, también era su forma de evitar más batallas innecesarias.

Gente de carácter pacifista como ella, era extremadamente inusual en una aldea ninja como Konoha. Era como querer buscar peras en un olmo (y encontrar una particularmente jugosa en la copa). Ella no debía de intentar ser una guerrera, simplemente no iba con su temperamento cálido y delicado. Pero aún así lo intentaba porque era lo que su padre quería (y por tanto, lo correcto).

Ella un caso raro que sólo aspiraba a ser lo suficientemente buena para que su padre la aceptara. No quería grandes cosas de la vida; se dedicaba a disfrutarla en silencio y con una sonrisa sincera.

Kiba por eso no necesitaba nada más que verla por lo menos una sola vez en la semana. Porque estrellas hay miles. Corazones que laten (y que son de mujer) también. A Kiba no le gusta interactuar con mujeres comunes porque son simplonas, poco centradas, berrinchudas y bastante molestas.  
(Ignoremos el hecho de que a todas las que son físicamente bonitas, están perdidamente enamoradas de Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio que no tiene familia, que es genial, sexy, sarcástico y muy callado. También no tomemos en cuenta que él ha sido rechazado varias veces por este último argumento).  
Pero Hinata no es como ellas, no lo es, no lo será nunca. Ella no es una simple estrella rutilante en el firmamento de Konoha, ella es algo más. Es el tímido sol de invierno que calienta aun cuando la temperatura baje lo suficiente para que el aliento sea visible. Y siendo ella el sol y él la tierra, aquel amor jamás pasará del plano platónico. Por eso (y porque jamás se le confesará a Hinata) dice que él jamás se fijara en estrellas, él ya tiene su propio sol.


	7. SasuKarin: Dulce Disposición

Esta viñeta está bastante... sádica y rara (bueno, casi todo lo que escribo es raro, pero esta cosa no parece tan normal). Es Karin/Sasuke. Nunca he escrito de estos dos (y no sé si sea la última vez). Aún así, espero que les guste.

**Dulce disposición**

-"Si te pierdes, yo te busco. Si tú saltas, yo también"- dice ella con una convicción profunda, denotada en su tono de voz.

Sasuke la mira directamente a los ojos y siente, por primera vez en su vida, que ella no es para nada la chica de pelo rosa que estaba en su equipo. Esas similitudes siempre le han gustado por la ironía de comparar sus recuerdos con el presente. Por eso no puede apartar sus pupilas negras de ella. Y cree que esto es por un sentimiento inusual en su persona: mezcla de incredulidad (casi inocente) que se mezcla con la desfachatez propia de un asesino en serie.

En aquellos ojos femeninos se lee una determinación tan poderosa y enérgica que el chico no puede evitar mostrar una enigmática media sonrisa que causa pavor. Normalmente ella hubiera bajado la vista y la hubiera clavado en el piso. Le hubiera dejado pasar, quizá hasta una disculpa hubiera profesado.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y ahora es él el que (internamente) está turbado por esa reacción tan inusual en la pelirroja.

Porque le está desafiando y no es capaz de retroceder. Aunque, ciertamente es una súplica, no se está confrontando a él. Él la comprende, eso es gracia a su propia humanidad que aún no es capaz de matar de tajo. Esa parte interna que se muestra frente a él en forma de una pelirroja con gafas de pasta. Es la clara representación de su sumisión, anhelo y deseo de ser aceptado por alguien más. Justo como cuando era niño, vivía con sus padres y jugaba con su hermano Itachi. A quien se proponía asesinar justo antes de encontrar su paso obstaculizado.

Ella bien podría ser una de las tantas sombras de su alma. Una sombra que apareció y que él modifica a su gusto. Manejarla y hacer uso de ella, sea o no necesario, le sube el ánimo. Posee todo de ella, porque tras quitarle la dignidad, también la terminó dejando sin ganas de alejarse. Sasuke cae en cuenta que cuando le arrancó todo, también se llevó su cordura. Es un experimento fallido.

-"Pero, no me tientes... no me invites a morir junto a ti"-

¿Acaso le está otorgando el poder divino de decidir sobre ella? El chico ríe sonoramente. Descarga sus pensamientos en una risa para nada inocente. La maldad sale por cada poro y ella ya no tiene miedo. Aquel sentimiento fluye sin fin y no siente nada. Es una estatua.

Karin da un paso al frente, guiada por si misma, atraída magnéticamente hacía él.

Sasuke se da cuenta que ese amor retorcido y más obsesivo de lo normal, tendrá el final que él decida. Y suspira cansinamente, justo después de cerrar los ojos. No porque la vaya a extrañar, sino porque...

Oh, un momento.

Sí la va a extrañar.

Sí la va a echar de menos.

Por un par de segundos, se sorprende.

Porque ella le quiere por lo que es y no por lo que cree que podría llegar a ser. Y también porque ya no la va a poder usar a su antojo.

-"Eres muy molesta, Karin"-

La pelirroja se ve reflejada en esas orbes rojas y demoniacas que, lejos de inspirarle pavor... le causan ternura. Ella se acerca y coloca su mano en la fría mejilla blanca de su jefe y sonríe. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Un contacto suave, delicado y casi cálido.

La piel de Sasuke es tan fría como su alma. Aquel corazón está encerrado en una caja de cristal que no se va abrir fácilmente. Karin no puede ni siquiera aspirar a destruir esa prisión. En esa sonrisa bellamente triste, él se da cuenta (por fin), que ella jamás quiso cambiarlo, que le quería por el mero hecho de existir.

Ella cierra los ojos.

Y él la atraviesa antes de que esas dos palabras puedan siquiera formarse en su cabeza.

La boca de Karin se abre pero ya nunca más dirá nada. Sasuke contempla como la sangre fluye en el suelo, percibe ese olor tan metálico y embriagante. Se siente más libre.

Después de la muerte de su hermano, ya no sabrá lo que va a querer (pero es obvio que sabrá como lograrlo).


	8. NaruHina: Todas las Cosas Pequeñas

He aquí un intento de viñeta NaruHina con un toque navideño.

Por cierto, a falta de ideas, les propongo algo: Dejen una pareja de la que les gustaría que yo escribiera y algo para inspirarme (podría ser una palabra, una canción, una frase o una situación). ¡Será mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes!

**Todas las cosas pequeñas**

Naruto no es precisamente la persona más pensante del mundo.

En realidad, la inteligencia no es su más grande cualidad, quizá su determinación ayude a evitar que nos fijemos en este último detalle, pero no cambia los hechos.  
Hinata es la persona más obvia cuando de demostrar cariño se trata. Pero sus acciones merecen ser analizadas y Naruto es malísimo en esto último. Lo bueno es que la quiere, porque es linda, adorable, callada y tiene un montón de cualidades que él no.

Pero él también es tímido, el miedo de no ser correspondido le carcome por completo.

Pero para que no sea inútil el cariño que se profesan ciegamente, los demás han ayudado. Han colocado muérdago por todos lados, y los han paseado juntos por toda la casa de Sasuke, donde la fiesta navideña se lleva a cabo.  
Es en casa del Uchiha, porque no hay padres que vean que sucede, porque es grande y, claro, porque hay suficientes habitaciones.

Claro que el merito de convencerlo para realizar tan descomunal fiesta, ha sido de Sakura, quien también tuvo que sufrir largas horas para lograr un simple asentimiento por parte del Uchiha menor.

En ese momento, cuando la fiesta está en su punto, todos los invitados están escondidos detrás del enorme pino que ha sido disfrazado por la ocasión. Todos ellos miran la escena más interesante (y tierna) de la noche. Kiba, descaradamente, incluso ha llevado una bolsa de palomitas y las come ruidosamente. Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, esperando que sus ruidos no llamen la atención de la pareja.

-"Naruto-kun.. yo…"-

-"Hey, mira Hinata-chan, es un arbolito… "- dice Naruto mirando un muérdago, para después picarlo con el dedo -"Míralo, es gracioso'ttebayo"-

-"Es muérdago"-dice la Hyuuga, atragantándose con la última palabra. Naruto cierra los ojos y piensa. Hay algo genial que no recuerda del muérdago.

De pronto una luz en su mente se ilumina y es por eso que no escucha las palabras que con tanta dificultad ella suelta.

-"… te quiero…"-termina de confesarse Hinata.

-"¡Lo tengo!"-brama él y, sin haber prestado atención a las quedas palabras de la Hyuuga, la sujetó suavemente de los hombros para besarla. Un sonrojo cruza las mejillas de la chica y la felicidad explota en ambos.

Las palabras sobraron. Las palomitas y los gritos no.


	9. NaruSaku: No Puedo Verte

Este es el reto más fuerte que jamás he tenido que pasar: Un NaruSaku. En verdad que he roto la cabeza ideando esto.

Se aceptan tomatazos (aunque me gustaría más una palmada en la espalda).

**No Puedo Verte. **

Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado.

Y lo extraño era que Tsunade no la había mandado a buscarlo al medio día. Ella se había reusado rotundamente a siquiera preguntar por él, diciéndose a sí misma que no quería encontrarlo tirado en su apartamento con una indigestión marca diablo.

Sakura era demasiado terca como para intentar aceptar que estaba preocupada por el chico, así que se había convencido a ella misma de que no pasaba nada y que terminaría encontrándoselo en las calles de la aldea.

Pero eso no pasó.

Y secretamente tembló de miedo de sólo pensar que el chico estuviera completamente perdido en una efímera enfermedad obtenida gracias de un exceso de ramen instantáneo de mala calidad.

Pero en realidad se moría de miedo de que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

Y también estaba a punto de lanzarse a llorar por no poder salir corriendo a buscarle. No porque no tuviera tiempo. Era culpa de su orgullo que no le dejaba en paz cuando de Naruto se trataba. Porque admitir que ella se preocupa por él, era algo que no podía permitirse.

Al caer la noche de aquel día en el que Naruto desapareció, se encontró a Sai y casi le preguntó por el otro integrante del equipo número siete. La chica de pelo rosa se contuvo y no dijo otra cosa que no fuera un _Buenas Noches_.

Sakura terminó el día metida en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin poder dejar de pensar en Naruto y en su extraña desaparición. Logró vencer su insomnio cuando se convenció a si misma de que él seguramente estaba bien, dormido a pierna suelta en su cama, ajeno a las preocupaciones que generaba su ausencia en los demás.

Pero al otro día, cuando ella llegó a la oficina de Tsunade y supo que él no estaba ahí, salió del recinto caminando a una velocidad totalmente normal pero forzada. No quería que alguien siquiera infiriera que estaba preocupada por el rubio.

Su maestra , que no le preguntó a donde se dirigía, le dijo que se llevara una sombrilla. Pero Sakura dijo que no tardaría.

Caminó por la calles de Konoha con tranquilidad. Incluso se tomó un plato de ramen de pollo en el Ichiraku, dónde no pudo suportarlo más y cuestionó al dependiente sobre su rubio compañero de equipo.

-"No lo sé"- fue lo único que comentó el hombre, después de ponerle el humeante cuenco frente a ella. El hombre que la había cuestionado se dio la media vuelta y se marchó con una mueca de confusión .

Sakura saludó a los que se encontró en el camino. Sus pasos eran normales, no denotaban ninguna emoción, ni siquiera preocupación. Aunque sus palabras turbaban. Era sus apresuradas respuestas las que hacían pensar que en verdad se sentía inquieta.

Se adentró en el bosque. Se perdió intentando encontrarlo.

Sólo halló a la lluvia que caía sobre los árboles y sobre ella misma. Se detuvo bajo un árbol e intentó esperar a que se detuviera la lluvia.

Pero esta no paraba. En algún momento se hizo más intensa y el sol se empezó a escapar. Y la luz poco a poco se fue. Ella fácilmente podría haberse ido caminando a su casa, quizá sólo pescase un resfriado. Aunque, ciertamente, las ganas de irse, no eran muchas.

¿Qué tenía de malo quererlo? Como hermano, como amigo o como lo que fuera, seguía siendo Naruto. El mismo Naruto pervertido y grosero que siempre se preocupaba por ella y que le dedicaba la sonrisa más sincera de todas las que él podría haber esbozado.

(El sólo recordar la sonrisa de Naruto, le produjo un sonrojo).

Ahí, recargada contra el duro tronco del árbol, confesó mentalmente que en verdad le importaba el rubio.

Más de lo normal.

Mucho más de lo que deseaba a aceptar.

Y en ese momento supo que no había visto porque ella no había querido hacerlo nunca.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Naruto se acercó corriendo, debajo de un enorme paraguas rojo.

-"¡Naruto!"-

-"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te hemos estado buscando todos!"- dijo al acercarse a ella, casi sin aliento

-"¿Dónde habías estado? ¡No apareciste ayer ni hoy en la mañana!"- bramó la chica con los ojos rojos y una mueca de alivio.

-"Estuve con el maestro Kakashi, ¿no te dijo la vieja Tsunade?"-

-"No le pregunte"-

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-"Créeme que yo no estoy perdido. Yo sé donde estoy y con quien quiero estar"- dijo en un tono completamente serio, enfrentándola con sus ojos de cielo. El silencio verbal permitió que el sonido de la lluvia invadiera la conversación.

-"¡Eres un idiota!"-gritó ella con furia después de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Él abrió la boca para quejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió como le rodeaba posesivamente. Sakura lo atrajo hacía si con tanta fuerza que él perdió el aliento.

-"Tonto"- dijo ella.

(Y la lluvia no acalló sus palabras)


	10. SasuSaku: Sintiéndose Bien

_A _**Vejibra**_, a quien prefiero leer en silencio_.

_Gracias por todo_.

Pareja: SasuSaku (Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno).

Sintiéndose bien.

Primer Acto: _**El Mareo**_.

_«Con los ojos no te veo._

_Sé que se me viene el mareo_

_(y es entonces cuando empiezo a caminar)»_

Lo mira a los ojos con determinación. Hay algo en ella que se enciende cuando él está cerca. Una adrenalina distinta a la que vive en batalla corre por sus venas, una que la obliga a tragar saliva. Aquella sensación era la chispa que estaba intentando incinerar su conciencia.

-"Sasuke-kun..."- pronuncia con delicadeza, saboreando sílaba a sílaba. Le sabe a gloria llamarle por su nombre, sin el miedo de que alguien la mire con reproche. De pronto él deja de ser un fugitivo, ella deja querer siquiera pensar en entregarlo al consejo de la aldea.

Es libre de nombrarlo a gusto, de decirle que lo quiere, que siempre lo ha esperado. Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie juzgará su cariño atemporal e inconmensurable, ni nadie denominará ese amor como _incorrecto_.

Es ese el momento glorioso del reencuentro que siempre había estado en su mente: la delicia de su mirada sobre su rostro, la claridad de su pálida piel, el viento que paseaba por su cabello obscuro, los labios sin sonrisa, la invitación tácita a pecar. Ese es Sasuke Uchiha, que ya no es más su compañero de equipo (ni lo volverá a ser). Sakura intenta convencerse de que él no es la persona que había estado esperando, que ella se había enamorado de una persona distinta. Pero no puede mentirse. No puede hacer otra cosa que no sea buscar la forma de pedir que no se vuelva a ir.

La furia y el deseo se reflejan en su mirada esmeralda y su corazón se acelera. El sonrojo cruza sus delicadas mejillas de melocotón. Es entonces su conciencia, que aún no muere, la que le dice que corra por ayuda, que es el momento de atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha. Es la primera oportunidad y la última.

Sasuke está frente a ella, impasible, a sabiendas del cúmulo de sensaciones que le provoca su sola presencia. Lo disfruta para sus adentros, contemplando la perfecta mezcla de la sensual e irregular respiración de la chica con el deseo que entorpece sus acciones. Él mismo siente como esa vibración se acerca a su persona.

Él también siente como de las manos le escurren las ganas de arrojarse sobre ella. No entiende la razón, pero realmente no le importa. Quiere tocar su enmarañado cabello, aquella epidermis que luce más suave que tiempo atrás, deslizarse encima de ella y tentarla a besarlo.

Sasuke curva ligeramente la boca al pensar en que haría ella si se atreve a robarle de los labios aquella tentación tangible.

Sakura nota que Sasuke sonríe y ella siente que se le va el aire que iba a intentar respirar.

Las pupilas esmeraldas ya no pueden seguir sosteniendo la mirada del ninja renegado y se clavan en el suelo, como si este tuviera las respuestas a su dilema. Al no encontrar lo que busca, cierra los ojos y trata de pensar rápidamente. Es entonces cuando sus labios, tan apretados como sus ojos, se encuentran con la calidez de sus homónimos masculinos. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y levanta, por reflejo, la mano. Él ya avanzó. No hay más que unos cuantos centímetros entre ambos. Su blanca mano pecado se acerca peligrosamente a su mejilla (y esta no se inmuta aún cuando ella suelta un quedo gemido de sorpresa)

Sakura intenta alejarse, dando un paso atrás.

Descubre que ya no puede escapar porque él le ha rodeado delicadamente la muñeca.

Negro contra verde.

Aquellos impasibles ojos negros no la asustan.

El rojo de sus mejillas se incrementa y ella murmura su nombre como si le confesara un secreto.

La distancia entre sus labios desapareció, generando una caricia sincera e inusual.

Sakura no entiende, pero ya no puede más. Se siente incapaz de alejarse de la persona a quien por tanto tiempo esperó.

Lentamente, lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se cayó al piso en forma en forma de la estorbosa ropa.

* * *

Segundo Acto: _**Los Reyes del Mundo**_.

_«When I say that something, _

_I wanna hold your hand»_

Sasuke (con sus ojos negros, con sus manos mancilladas por la sangre, con su inexistente sonrisa y su porte imponente) había tenido problemas con rozarle la mano cuando caminaban juntos. Era algo extraño (porque cuando estaban ocultos, perdidos en la obscuridad propicia, él pensaba en tomarla a ella y no a su mano). No lo entendía (porque simplemente no podía encontrar razones para necesitar comprender la situación). Era normal que ella lo siguiera a él (un renegado), porque lo amaba (de una forma tan irracional e inocente que hasta él se llegaba a sentir mal cuando la veía dormir sobre la hierba fría). No se requería explicar algo tan evidente (aunque a veces tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si no se arrepentía de haber dejado la Aldea de la Hoja para convertirse en una fugitiva). Las palabras no eran necesarias (porque si empezaban a hablar, seguro él terminaría cediendo a esos ojos verdes puros y estúpidos) y casi nunca hablaban.

(Y era en esos silencios cuando Sasuke no entendía como podía hacerla suya mil veces en la obscuridad y no tomarle la mano a la luz).

Sakura (con su sonrisa radiante) siempre le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje. Se abrazaba a él en la noche (y lloraba en silencio, mojándole la espalda con sus lágrimas cuando creía dormido a Sasuke). Cantaba de día (las mismas melodías molestas y torpes que cuando tenía doce años). Le abrazaba (inesperadamente) con esa alegría contagiosa.

Darle la mano y conectarse con ella era darle su lugar. Tan igual a él, tan idiota como él, tan parte suya y libre al mismo tiempo.

Sakura no le pedía nada, ni dormida, ni despierta. Lo comprendía de una forma extraña, inusual y completa.

Justo en ese momento, mientras caminaban con rumbo fijo, él vio la delicada y femenina espalda de la ninja. Fue la primera vez que él caminaba detrás de ella.

Su boca antes inexpresiva se curveó suavemente mientras contemplaba la grandeza oculta de la chica que había llorado el día que se marchó de la aldea. Contempló su enorme sombra que cargaba con sus fallas y logros, miró la sonrisa con la que ella le extendió la mano para que caminaran juntos.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Sakura sintió como él le estrujaba la mano con suavidad casi imperceptible.

Creyó ver como él se turbaba, cambiando la expresión de su rostro (al menos por un instante).

Sakura sonrió (y por dentro explotó de felicidad).

(Porque lo más importante, siempre está entre parentésis).

* * *

Tercer Acto_**: Viajando**_.

_«No sabe mi alma a donde va a parar,_

_Por ti, mi corazón»._

Es su cumpleaños.

La madrugada de su cumpleaños, siendo aún más precisos.

La edad que cumple no importa, porque ya no está en su casa para que su mamá le haga su pastel de cumpleaños con betún color rosa.

Sakura suspira cansinamente y trata de contener las lágrimas. Sólo una se le escapa y la limpia con rapidez. Está tumbada sobre la hierba, justo al lado de Sasuke, quien duerme pacíficamente a su lado.

No está el pastel de betún rosa que le hace su madre, tampoco el cálido abrazo de sus padres ni el horrible regalo anual de Naruto. Y extraña todo eso. Se siente mal porque lo que ha hecho es imperdonable y les ha traído tristeza a todos los que la estimaban. Le duele porque siente que todos la tenía en alta estima. Siente que los ha defraudado.

Cabe mencionar que Sakura quiere creer que los ha defraudado, porque eso significa que alguna vez esperaron algo -grandioso- de ella.

Se imagina la cara de decepción de su maestra y siente un nudo en la garganta. Intenta figurarse el rostro horrorizado de Shizune o la cara de incredulidad que pondría Naruto, y de pronto brotan dos lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sakura llora en silencio.

Pero ella no llora porque sienta ganas de volver a su casa.

No.

Aquellas lágrimas calientes que corren por sus mejillas enfriadas por el aire nocturno, son una curiosa mezcla de alegría y luto. Con ellas se despide de la vieja chica de cabello rosa que empezó a amar sin saber que terminaría mutando en la valiente guerrera que comparte un lecho de hierba con Sasuke Uchiha. Convierte a su antigua personalidad en una simple sombra de la que se siente orgullosa y la asume para dejar de mirar la espalda del que fue su compañero de equipo. La abraza en su mente y le promete que va a cuidarle a él y a si misma. Llora porque sabe que esa niña no volverá nunca más, pero se alegra porque seguirán siendo una misma.

Lo entenderán. Tarde o temprano, ella espera que comprendan ese era el camino que ella ha elegido. Porque el destino no existe y ella quiere forjar su historia junto a él. Con ese pensamiento, Sakura se da cuenta que todos ellos ya sabían que podría haber escogido el camino de Sasuke. Tenían en mente algo que a ella se le ocurrió cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella.

Se recuesta sobre la hierba y sonríe.

Cierra los ojos y trata de conciliar el sueño. Quiere despertarse y caminar junto a Sasuke. Como su igual, viendo el mismo paisaje. Ella se recuesta de lado, viendo (por última vez mientras tenga los ojos abiertos), la espalda de Sasuke Uchiha. Sonríe de manera torpe.

Sasuke deja de fingir que está dormido justo después de que cree que ella ya está profundamente dormida. Gira sobre su propio eje y clava sus ojos en el rostro blanquecino de Sakura que está cubierto por unos cuantos mechones rosas.

Los dedos del último Uchiha acomodan el cabello de la nueva renegada y sus inexpresivos ojos siguen captando la imagen de la chica dormida.

Le sorprende (aunque su cara sea incapaz de mostrar tal sentimiento) la manera en que ella ha cambiado. Ha cambiado en la misma medida en la que él ha dejado de ser aquel chico temeroso de su destino.

Le causa gracia saber que ella le ha escogido a él y no a su flamante futuro en la aldea.

Podría haber sido tantas cosas, pero ella fue la que eligió ese camino.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura"-

Y sus labios se posaron en su frente, en señal de respeto a la mujer que tanto le quiere.


	11. InoKiba: De la noche a la mañana

Pareja: Ino Yamanaka/Kiba Inuzuka

De la noche a la mañana.

Ino lo mira con detenimiento. Ve como descansa, puesto que su cuerpo está completamente domado por el cansancio. Contempla su rostro casi pacifico al dormir. El verlo recostado de lado, con las sábanas intentando cubrir su piel le causaba emociones muy fuertes. Sentimientos que podían sintetizarse en dos: el miedo y el placer.

Miedo de que se despertara y empezara a cuestionarla por primera vez. Placer preciso y certero. El chico perro le gustaba de una manera tan magnética que no podía reprimir una sonrisa al observar de una manera detallada su rostro.

Sólo en esos momentos se sentía capaz de verlo a sus anchas. Sólo en esas cuatro paredes (que eran de él) se podía permitir el verlo sin sentir vergüenza.

Suspira tristemente y desea poder entender que era lo que sucede ahí. Porque, hasta donde se había quedado la historia que conocía, a ella le gustaba el desaparecido y renegado Sasuke y a Kiba le gustaba la monja de Hinata. Pero el que hubiera estado en la cama de Kiba (y no precisamente durmiendo) refutaba esas dos hipótesis. Aunque después de que se separaba de él, se repetía a si misma que no significaba nada el acostarse con él.

Pero no podía controlarse.

Y por eso mismo se metió en la cama con él para abrazarlo.

Deslizar su mano por la piel desnuda de él era lo suficientemente agradable como para siquiera pensar en no hacerlo.

Ino tenía muy claro que era el amor. El amor era dar por alguien la vida misma, ella misma se hubiera sacrificado por Sasuke (pero por Kiba hubiera peleado intentando seguir con vida con tal de poder abrazarlo una vez más). El amor era querer estar con esa persona por encima de cualquier otro ser humano (pero si Kiba decía que estaba dispuesto a irse detrás de Hinata, ella se haría a un lado silenciosamente). El amor era perder el aliento cuando esa persona pasa a tu lado (pero al ver a Kiba, extrañamente, su respiración se aceleraba).

Ella, indiscutiblemente, amaba a Sasuke.

Pero, con esa tesis, la única conclusión que lograba obtener era más que aterradora:

Lo que ella sentía por Kiba era más que amor.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_: Creo que ya quedó claro que tengo cierta inclinación por Ino. Quizá porque me niego a creer que sea un personaje tan banal como la pintan en la primera temporada. Y me queda claro que todavía tengo retos por entregar. ¿No gustan dejarme algunos más?

Por cierto: esta entrega se hizo en menos de una hoja de Word. Sólo para que lo sepan.


	12. NaruKarin: Esa Noche

Pareja: Naruto/Karin (con leves tintes de Naruto/Sakura)

**Esa noche**

Aquella noche de copas, la había tenido junto a él de todas las formas posibles en las que se le hubiera ocurrido tener a una mujer en la cama. Culpa había sido de la risueña borrachera producto de la cerveza que ambos había ingerido (cabe mencionar que los efectos de la cerveza siempre son más afables que los del sake o cualquier otro licor). La presencia del alcohol en su cuerpo fue la justa para sonrojarle las mejillas y entorpecer su consciencia solo lo suficiente para ceder a extraños impulsos.

Se perdió voluntariamente en aquella situación que antes hubiera despreciado con todas sus fuerzas. Antes jamás se hubiera ido de un bar con una mujer por miedo a corromperse como ninja. Pero en esa ocasión se había abandonado a las sensaciones que le transmitía la persona de cabello rojizo. En esa mirada carmín existió un fuego tan misterioso y candente que las posibles dudas en su mente se incineraron al cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Incluso, si se concentraba bien, podía escuchar la voz mandona de la que alguna vez fue buscada en toda Konoha. Aquel rostro sonrojado era tan suave y tan incitante que Naruto podía sentir que le temblaban las piernas y se le endurecía algo más.

Al principio en su mente había aparecido la sonrisa de Sakura, cual relámpago de agosto. Y él, como si fuera el Quijote, quiso (por un breve instante) serle fiel a la hermosa dama de ojos esmeralda que jamás voltearían a verle. Pero la otra dama de mirada feroz y complexión fuerte se le antojaba como un damisela en verdaderos apuros. A simple vista nadie le hubiera dado la razón al hijo del difunto cuarto Hokage, pero lo que nadie sabía era que él percibía la profunda corrupción de esa alma valerosa y leal. Por eso pasó, porque en aquel pub no había otra mujer hubiera podido seducirle de forma tan poco verbal y tan poco física.

La desconocida tenía una enorme capa con capucha negra y, como él, bebía de un enorme tarro colmado de líquido etílico. Algo en su chakra. Algo en la forma en que le renegó al cantinero cuando le sirvió cerveza clara y no obscura. O quizá ambas cosas le llamaron la atención. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la estaba besando afuera del establecimiento. Y mucho antes de que el sol saliese, ya la había recorrido incansablemente con sus dedos en la comodidad de su casa, habiendo disfrutado de sus deliciosos gemidos entrecortados.

La noche se volvió cuatro largos días. Noche casi eterna de, aproximadamente, noventa y seis horas. Tiempo en el que no quiso salir de casa por miedo a que cuando él volviera de comprar ramen para dos en el Ichiraku, tuviera que zamparse las dos raciones él solo.

-"No puedo salir de aquí, al menos de día"- había dicho la chica completamente desnuda, justo antes de colocarse junto a la ventana de manera discreta para echar una mirada a la calle.

El rubio no pudo decir palabra alguna al contemplar el cuerpo de la chica a la luz del sol. Parecía que su suave piel blanca había sido mordida innumerables veces. De noche no lo había notado, porque tanta había sido la mutua urgencia de pertenecerse, que cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró, la luz no fue encendida.

De golpe se levantó de la cama para deslizar sus dedos por las marcas del femenino pero lacerado brazo derecho. Ella lo apartó con brusquedad, haciendo un mohín de reverendo asco a la lástima que se reflejaba en las orbes azules.

-"¿Qué...?"- la frase no salió completa de la pequeña boca porque el abrazo de Naruto le quitó el aliento. Presa de la compasión, los brazos del joven le rodearon con fuerza.

Le pedía, tácitamente, perdón.

Ella se quedó estática en sus brazos, pero él apretó su abrazó. Su mano derecha viajó a la cabeza de la chica y la posó sobre la brillante coronilla roja al mismo tiempo que escondía su cara en la curva de su cuello.

Ella se aferró a él de la misma forma y la sintió hipar. Justo en ese abrazo, lejos de la realidad, la eternidad se hizo presente.

-"Gracias"- murmuró en el oído del chico-"En verdad que eres cálido y brillante"-

Naruto echó a reír de buena gana al escuchar lo último, sin dejar de abrazarse a ella.

Ella le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda después de lanzar alguna queja irrelevante que fue el preludio de una tarde sensualmente ocupada.

-"Tu eres el amigo de mi Sasuke"- afirmó después de unas cuantas horas cuando él estuvo recostado sobre ella en la pequeña cama del apartamento.

-"Sí"- replicó Naruto con una triste media sonrisa, tras un corto silencio.

Sus dedos se perdían entre los cabellos rubios del chico. Eran tan suave y cálido que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, temiendo que se fuera y la dejase sola de nuevo.

-"¿Qué son todas esas cicatrices? ¿cómo te las has hecho?"-

-"Que te importa"- replicó de golpe.

Él, teniendo el rostro pegado a su pecho, podía escuchar perfectamente el cándido latir de su corazón. Giró su cabeza y clavó su curiosa mirada en el sonrojado rostro de su compañera de alcoba. Su mano se dirigió a la marca que estaba en su cuello y la acarició suavemente.

-"Son geniales. Me gustan mucho. Aunque creo que te han de haber dolido mucho"-

-"Uno se acostumbra"-

-"¿A sufrir?"-

-"A vivir, Naruto Uzumaki"-

-"Nadie nació para sufrir. Eso te lo puedo asegurar"-

-"Eso lo sé perfectamente. Es lo que ocurre por el camino que he elegido"-

-"Eres rara, pero me caes bien"- replicó Naruto cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de una forma tan inocente que la joven sonrió.

Aún después de muerta, seguía causando estragos en el mundo de los vivos. Sus palabras desesperanzadas, su cuerpo maltratado, su excesiva altanería y su boca posesiva retumbaban como recuerdos poco fieles a realidad que había vivido esos cuatro días.

El final de esa historia fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse. Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo, Shizune había ido a buscarle. En cuanto el tamborileo de su puño contra la puerta los alertó, Naruto había volado por todo el apartamento buscando la ropa que llevaba días lejos de su cuerpo y Karin había entrado al baño para evitar ser vista.

Shizune, al ver que él estaba bien, se marchó a los cinco minutos.

El rubio suspiró de alivio y después se acercó riendo a la puerta del baño, avisando ruidosamente que no había peligro alguno. Pero nadie contestó. Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando la puerta abrió y la ventana abierta encontró. Ella se había ido.

Según se enteraría después, el cadáver había sido hallado por unos jóvenes genins recién graduados de la academia, que salían a hacer una misión de bajo rango y que se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al avanzar poco más de medio kilómetro afuera de la aldea.

Justo unos días después de que Sakura fue reportada como desaparecida, resultaba que la chica de pelo rojo (que había dicho llamarse Karin entre beso y beso), apareció muerta.

Al principio no había querido creérselo.

La cama se había quedado tan fría como su corazón. Cuerpo y alma se habían ido de su lado.

En lo profundo de su mente, guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un gran chiste y que de la oficina del Hokage saliera ella acompañada de la Sakura sarcástica y burlona que él recordaba. Por eso mismo se acercó al edificio, para subir las escaleras lleno de esperanza y encontrarse a sí mismo como protagonista de una pésima comedia de mal gusto.

Sin embargo, toda esperanza se quebró al ver como un ANBU sujetaba un armazón de gafas. La pasta marrón que llevaba los agrietados cristales le hicieron entrar en súbita razón. Su mente, trastornada por el shock que se acababa de llevar, creyó ver una motita de sangre en las lentes cuarteadas. Sus dedos blancos temblaron al recordar el peso exacto de las gafas que él mismo le había retirado con sumo cuidado a la chica de cabello rojizo. Tras esa acción de retirar el estorbo, la sonrisa sugerente en el blanco rostro femenino, en conjunto con el sonrojo propio del exceso de alcohol, le parecía una de las escenas más agradablemente tentadoras que en su viva había visto. Por eso mismo el contraste de las situaciones en las que se encontraba el mismo objeto le produjo tal espanto.

No sólo la fragilidad de la vida le fue clara por primera vez en su vida, también la levedad (y la pesadez) de los deseos y elecciones humanas se sintetizaron en una simple escena de ANBU sosteniendo unas gafas rotas. Sakura y Karin perdidas, por razones distintas, pero igualmente perdidas.

Con el horror materializado en un simple objeto cotidiano, echó a correr con dirección indefinida.

Sakura, quien nunca le mintió con respecto a lo que sentía. Karin, que apareció de las misma forma en que había muerto. La primera que lo buscaba cuando lo creía perdido, la segunda que lo encontró cuando no pensó que sería hallado.

Naruto se perdió en el bosque y en la copa de un árbol soltó una aterradora carcajada que poco a poco se tornó en un desgarrador grito de desesperado dolor.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: De acuerdo. No sé de donde salió esto. Debo de admitir que la idea de Naruto y Karin me acosó largo rato y este es el resultado.

Les confieso que esto es una descaradísima continuación de las historias: No puedo verte, Dulce Disposición y Sintiéndose bien (en ese orden y finalizando con éste texto).

PD: No me he olvidado de los retos. Los entregaré todos al mismo tiempo. Si gustan, dejen el suyo.


	13. HanabiLee: Lechuga

Hanabi Hyuuga/Rock Lee

**Lechuga  
**

Hanabi era alguien que se reía secretamente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Unos años antes, su hermana mayor era una fuente interminable de embarazosas situaciones que ameritaban una mueca burlona. Pero, cuando el pequeño rubio hiperactivo se marchó de Konoha, lo único que emanaba de Hinata era nostalgia.

Por eso había tenido que buscarse alguien más divertido, más gracioso, más fuerte.

Hasta hacía poco su blanco favorito era un personaje vestido de verde con poses graciosas y cabeza tipo hongo negro. Era enorme, feo y parlanchín. Era el maestro de Neji y era la razón por la que procuraba mirar los entrenamientos en equipo de su primo.

Hanabi apodaba a Gai: El Sexy (porque le daba risa y lo consideraba todo, menos sexy).

Pero quien la hacía reír más de lo normal, era el otro tipo de verde, uno que tenía unas enormes cejas (como dos gusanos feos y negros) y que imitaba a El Sexy.

Ella le llamó El Sexy Chiquitín después de verlo por tercera vez.

Desde entonces, era muy común que ella se encerrara en su cuarto para atacarse de la risa al recordar la sarta de idioteces que decía Rock Lee. Se reía de su boca parlanchina, de sus ojos con efectos especiales que emanaban fuego de vez en cuando, de su vestimenta pasada de moda y de su cabello negro más brillante que el suyo.

Entre más pensaba en él, más feliz era.

Nunca le hablaba y siempre que pasaba junto a él se guardaba la carcajada para después, para irse a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Había pensado en hablarle, pero no sabía como contendría la risa en cuanto cruzaran unas cuantas palabras. Trató, por todos los medios, de guardarse esa necesidad de escucharle nombrarla. Pero fue en vano.

Un día, cuando se lo encontró en la calle se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mima preguntarle:

—Oye, tú, el que viste como lechuga… ¿has visto a Neji-niisan?

Era un cuestionamiento inútil, porque finalmente ella ya sabía el paradero de su familiar, por eso mismo casi se sintió sonrojarse ante su atrevimiento.

Él (después de una letanía de palabras que incluían la mención de las palabras "juventud" y "rival" en todos los tonos posibles) le indicó para donde se había ido Neji. Acto seguido, le sonrió y la castaña notó que sus dientes también tenían un efecto especial: un brillito que denotaba una blanca y sincera dentadura.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada al verlo partir a toda velocidad.

Mientras veía dramatizaba hasta una simple caminata, se dijo a si misma que él era una lechuga bastante sensual.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hace mucho que tenía esta historia (más bien yo la llamaría, _situación_). A que es divertido, ¿verdad?


End file.
